The Lord of the Rings on Facebook
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Storybrooke
Summary: An idea from my story "Mary Poppins on Facebook." As you would expect, there are many character profiles and small storylines going through each. Enjoy!
1. Frodo Baggins

The Lord of the Rings on Facebook

Author's Note: I got the idea to do this from another of my stories, Mary Poppins on Facebook. This will be slightly different than that one, but I hope it will still hold a good deal of humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. That credit is due to the late J.R.R. Tolkien, and some aspects of these characters can be attributed to Peter Jackson.

* * *

><p>ENTRY ONE: Frodo Baggins<p>

**INFO**

**Name: **Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins

**Titles:** The Ring-Bearer

**Race: **Hobbit

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **53

**Birthday: **September 22nd, TA 2968

**Family: **Bilbo Baggins (Uncle)

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins (Cousin)

Peregrin Took (Cousin)

Meriadoc Brandybuck (Cousin)

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Looking For: **Friendship

**Birthplace: **Buckland, The Shire

**Affiliation: **The Free Peoples of Middle Earth

**Bio: **I'm Frodo Baggins. I was the Ring-bearer and together with my best friend Sam, I brought the One Ring to Mount Doom in Mordor. I am inspired by the greatness of my Uncle Bilbo, the wisdom of my mentor Gandalf, and the kindness of my friend Aragorn.

**Organizations/Clubs: **The Fellowship of the Ring

**Leisure: **Reading Elven History Books, Walks in the Woods, Drinking with my friends, Discussion

**Weapon of Choice: **Sting (Sword)

**Favorite Food: **Mushrooms

**Current Home: **Bag End, Hobbiton, The Shire

**Post by Sam Gamgee:**

Mr. Frodo, Rosie and I need a bigger house for all of our children, so can I come live with you?

**Post by Gollum:**

We hates the Baggins! It stole our Precious!

** Comment by Smeagol:**

No, Precious, the Baggins saved everyone! We should be nice to the Baggins!

**Post by Aragorn Elessar:**

Frodo, Arwen and I miss you. Any chance you can come visit us in Minas Tirith sometime? Or if you're too busy, you can wait until we come to Annuminas in the North, right by you. It's been way too long, and I have to show you Eldarion.

**RECENT ACTIVITY**

Frodo Baggins is now friends with Elrond Halfelven, Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien, and 35 other people. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This is strange magic, Gandalf," Frodo complained to the wizard.<p>

"You'll get used to it, dear Frodo," Gandalf chuckled, sipping some tea.

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves by the window.

"Samwise, I'm not getting up to pull you inside, so climb in the window and look afraid please?" Gandalf shouted.

Sam did as Gandalf told him and layed himself on the table.

"Alright, Mr. Gandalf, I heard something about a book of faces, strange magic, and you telling Frodo to write about you. What kind of journey do I have to go on this time?"

Frodo and Gandalf exchanged amused looks, as they had a few years ago when the Quest of the Ring began.

"You can come over here and make one of these accounts yourself," Frodo sniggered.

* * *

><p>Review! And tell me which characters you wish to see!<p> 


	2. Sam Gamgee

ENTRY TWO: Sam Gamgee

**INFO**

**Name: **Samwise Gamgee

**Titles: **Mayor of the Shire

**Race: **Hobbit

**Sex: **Male

**Age: **38

**Birthday: **April 6th, TA 2983

**Family: **Hamfast "The Gaffer" Gamgee (Father)

Rosie Cotton Gamgee (Wife)

Elanor Gamgee (Daughter)

**Relationship Status: **Married to Rosie Cotton Gamgee

**Looking For: **Friendship

**Birthplace: **Bywater, The Shire

**Affiliation: **The Free Peoples of Middle Earth

**Bio: **I'm Samwise. I learned everything I know from my Gaffer and Mr. Bilbo. I love my wife, Rosie, and my daughter Elanor. My friends, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are the best.

**Organizations/Clubs: **The Fellowship of the Ring

**Leisure: **Gardening, Drinking with my friends, Being with my family, Telling stories with Frodo, Merry, and Pippin

**Weapon of Choice: **Sword (The one Tom Bombadil gave me at the Barrow-downs)

**Favorite Food: **Fish and Chips

**Current Home: **Bag End, Hobbiton, The Shire

**WALL**

**Post by Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien:**

Samwise, I was very impressed with your gardening in the Shire. You really have put my gift to good use.

** Tom Bombadil, Treebeard of Fangorn, and 4 others like this.**

**Post by Frodo Baggins:**

Sam, I'm sure this will be a much easier way for you to look at Gandalf and my conversations than hiding under my window.

** Gandalf the White likes this.**

**Post by Merry Brandybuck:**

Hey, Sam. I just wanted to tell you that they got free Wi-fi at the Green Dragon, so we can go there whenever we need internet connection for this Facebook.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the screen in wonder. He never could have guessed how much of an effect Facebook would have throughout the Shire and Middle-Earth.<p> 


End file.
